1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small form factor pluggable optical transceiver modules, and particularly to such modules which provide protection from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electrostatic discharge (ESD), and which reduce electrical crosstalk between transmitting circuits and receiving circuits thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic transceiver modules are widely used for bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrically encoded data signals which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. The module also receives optically encoded data signals which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
High transmission frequencies utilized in fiber optic communications generate significant electrical crosstalk between received and transmitted signals. Additionally, high frequency operation of fiber optic modules generates proportionately high electromagnetic interference (EMI). Shielding of electrical components of a module is required to reduce EMI. A metal shield is commonly attached to a substrate of the module and connected to a ground source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,651 B1 discloses a small form factor optoelectronic transceiver module for reducing EMI and electrical crosstalk between printed circuit boards (PCBs). The transmitting and receiving circuits are implemented on two separate and substantially parallel PCBs. The transmitter PCB and the receiver PCB are also offset from each other and separated by a ground plane to minimize electrical crosstalk. Using separate PCBs reduces the size of the module, and allows the light transmitting diode and the light receiving diode to be mounted substantially face to face. However, the ground plane does not effectively isolate the transmitting circuit from the receiving circuit. The level of electrical crosstalk is still unduly high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,835 discloses another conventional optoelectronic transceiver module. A pair of molded plastic frame housings encases the PCB. A metallic heat sink on the underside of a lid of the package provides heat removal, EMI protection and ESD shielding for the electronic components. The heat sink further includes a central metallic partition, which divides the package into separate regions and separates the circuitry associated with the optical subassembly. This isolation reduces electrical crosstalk between components. However, the module still does not have effective shielding.
In view of the above, there is a need for an optoelectronic transceiver module which not only has effective isolation between transmitting circuits and receiving circuits but also effective ESD shielding.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a small form factor pluggable optoelectronic transceiver module having a metallic element for EMI protection and ESD shielding, and for reducing electrical crosstalk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a small form factor pluggable optoelectronic transceiver module having components which are fixed together easily, quickly and reliably.
To achieve the above objects, a small form factor pluggable optoelectronic transceiver module of the present invention comprises top and bottom housings, a chassis, a receptacle, a PCB, an optoelectronic subassembly and a shielding shell. The optoelectronic subassembly is received in the receptacle. Conductive leads of the optoelectronic subassembly are soldered to the PCB. The shielding shell is fixed on the PCB, and encases a transmitting circuit on the PCB. The chassis is attached to the PCB with screws, and accommodates and protects the PCB. The top housing is attached to the chassis and the receptacle. The top and bottom housings are attached together, encapsulating therein the receptacle, the chassis, the PCB and the shielding shell. The shielding shell provides EMI protection and ESD shielding, and reduces electrical crosstalk. The module also forms multiple grounding paths between a grounding circuit of the PCB and the top and bottom housings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: